puppetcombofandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitter Bloodbath
Babysitter Bloodbath is a 2013 survival horror game developed by Puppet Combo. Summary For 22 years Neokalus Burr has stared at an empty wall in the bowels of Monroe State Mental Hospital. But tonight he's escaped to continue his blood-soaked murder rampage! It also just happens to be your first-night babysitting. Gameplay It's set in the city of Monroe, Washington suburbs and follows Sarah, a teenage girl babysitting Billy when his parents are out for the night. She invites her boyfriend Jack over, and they hear a crash come from the backyard. When Jack investigates, he's gutted by Neokalus Burr, a psychotic mental asylum escapee who set his sights on Sarah. The power goes out and Sarah is trapped in the house with Burr, forced to use her survivalist instincts to kill Burr and escape. The story starts as Sarah enters the house and Billy's parents leave. Sarah must find the remote control to switch on the TV for Billy and afterward completing the objective the house phone starts to ring and Sarah must go into the kitchen to answer it. The caller speaks in a loud voice in which the player can ignore and cancel the call. The phone rings again and then Sarah's friend, Jill, calls her. She asked her whether she will call a man he met at a mall with the name: Jack. Sarah finds out that Billy stole Jack's number and must catch him to get the number. Sarah dials the number and then Jack answers in a millisecond. Sarah then invites him to the house at 11:30 and must cook Billy something to get the key for the liquor cupboard. Billy falls asleep and Jack jump scares Sarah outside. There was a noise outside and she convinces Jack to investigate it. Sarah suddenly hears Jack's scream and goes outside to investigate the situation. She finds Jack hammered against the wall with a screwdriver in his stomach. Then three different screens will appear: One where the player can see Sarah, the second shows the murderer (as mentioned in the radio) following Sarah with a big knife in his left hand, and the third shows the front door of the house. Sarah must head to the door and hit the door as many times as she can before Neokalus finds and kills Sarah. Billy opens the door and Sarah warns him to find a place to hide. A nearby window breaks and Billy runs away to hide. Sarah must find a way to escape the murderer. 3 hits and the game is over. She must find gas and pump up the car while avoiding the killer from teleporting from nearby doors. She must kill him and flee with Billy to the police. The police chief tells her that the body of the killer was gone and Sarah was sent to the hospital where the game ends. Characters * Sarah - The main protagonist. * Neokalus Burr - Crazed serial killer and the main antagonist. * Jack - Sarah's boyfriend. * Billy - The kid Sarah is babysitting. Engine Babysitter Bloodbath '''uses 3D GameStudio: Acknex 5 (3DGS A5). This game engine uses 4 applications, each designed for a specific task: '''WED (World Editor), MED (Model Editor),' SED (Script Editor)', &''' GED (Game Editor).' 3DGS A5 is an older version ''(released in 2000), though there is an explanation for its use; Pig Farmer Games' developer, Ben Cocuzza, had begun developing games in 2000. Because of his current projects (Halloween 3D, & Sanitarium Massacre), and assets created at the time, the engine could not be updated, without risking the loss of data. Trivia * It was originally an adaption of the 1978 John Carpenter classic Halloween, but because of legal issues, a few names and models had to be changed. * The movie that you see when you turn on the TV is actually Night of the Living Dead Category:Games Category:Babysitter Bloodbath